


Bottom Bunk

by CaitClandestine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets dumped and Oli is supportive in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> I just think the world needs more Oli and Lee

They've been on their American tour for exactly seventeen days when it happens. Oli's not sure what 'it' is at first, he just knows it is. It's after their show in Cleveland, most of them back on the bus after a rather uneventful night out – Matt and Jordan are still out somewhere but Vegan's in the front lounge with him and Lee, eating jellybeans from a huge bag they'd been given and Lee with a bottle of water in one hand his phone in the other.

Oli's not doing much of anything himself, sort of watching the late night local news on the little ceiling mounted TV while he waits for the leftover chocolate pudding he'd put in the microwave to be done.

It happens during an ad break, a commerical for some miracle product to clean tiles. Lee, who's been mostly silent suddenly makes a weird noise in the back of his throat and still staring at his phone, practically runs back to the bunk area.

Oli looks at Vegan, who looks back at him.

“That was weird, right?” Oli asks, not sure just what's happened.

“For Lee” Vegan says slowly, “Maybe he got an extremely sexy text?”

Oli considers the possibility before he nods. It's plausible. 

Vegan puts down his jellybeans. “I'm gonna get my ipod before he gets too into it” He says with a grin and Oli smiles back, returns his attention to the news.

Vegans back soon enough, ipod in hand and a perplexed look on his face.

“Lee into it already?” It's must've been a really, really good text for Lee put aside his usual desire for privacy. Like, really good.

“Not exactly” Vegan says quietly, “I think, I think he's crying?”

Oli frowns. “You sure?” He doesn't want to back there and catch Lee in the middle of things he'd really rather not think about one of his best mates doing. 

“Pretty sure” Vegan says, “Me and him usually room together”

Oli tries not to think about how Vegan has heard Lee doing exactly that enough to know what he sounds like. He sighs, unfolds his legs from where they're curled under him. Lee shouldn't be crying. Crying means there's something wrong and Oli doesn't know if he can deal with that, not without Matt here. Matt's always good with feelings.

Still, he heads down towards the bunks, slides the little door closed behind him that seperates the front lounge from them. He listens in silence, and sure enough there's a tiny whimper from Lee's bunk. Shit.

“Lee” He calls tentatively, still not entirely convinced that Lee isn't enganging in some special alone time. There's no reply and Oli kneels on the ground beside Lee's bottom bunk.

“Lee” He says again, “You alright?”

There's a sniff, and then Lee's shaky voice comes through the thin black curtain between them. “M'fine”

Nothing about the way he says it implies that Lee's fine. Oli pulls back the curtain and even in the dim light he can see that Lee really is crying, hunched up in the corner of his bunk, clinging to his phone with one hand.

“I'm coming in there” Oli announces and it's a little difficult to curl himself up like Lee can but he manages, ending up pressed against Lee's side and if Lee wanted he'd move but the request doesn't come.

“Wanna talk?”

Lee immediately shakes his head, fringe covering most of his face as he lets out a shuddering sigh.

“You're crying” Oli says, stating the obvious because he's not sure what else to do. “You know that we're a very serious metal band and that we only cry if somethings really, really bad”

Lee doesn't laugh like he usually would at Oli's shitty jokes and fuck, what if it is really, really bad?

“Lee” He presses, “Tell me it's not something really, really bad”

There's silence for a while, before Lee shakes his head again. “I-it's not” He says shakily, “It's nothing”

“It's not nothing if you're upset” Oli says, half-tempted to abandon ship and call Matt right this minute. He's no good at this.

“You can talk to me” He repeats, “If someones been a dick to you I can like, go and punch them in the face, tell 'em right where they can stick it”

Lee starts to cry again and that's not what Oli was going for. He wiggles closer, manages to squish an arm around Lee's quivering shoulders.

“Hey, hey” He says quietly, “It's okay”

“I got dumped” Lee says breathily between quiet, stifled sobs. “Ff-or someone else”

“I didn't know you were seeing someone” Oli says, because he really didn't. Lee has never been all that forthcoming about his love life or lack thereof. “But she didn't deserve you anyway, not if she did that”

Why girls have to be suck dicks to Lee he doesn't know. Lee's great once you get to know him. Soft, sweet and gentle, all stuff girls are supposed to like. He's really good at the things Oli's terrible at, like remembering dates and making romantic overtures. And everyone loves a musician.

If anything, Lee cries harder and he's leaning into Oli's half-cuddle and Oli tries to be there for him, pats his friend on the back in the most soothing manner he can muster.

Eventually, Lee seems to get himself together, looking up at him with watery eyes and he looks so upset that Oli feels sad too. Christ, Lee was probably in love with her the fucking bitch.

“You'll be right” Oli says firmly, “We'll get Matt to bring back some liquor and you can forget all about her”

Lee practically cringes at his words. “I-” He starts, voice croaky as he swallows. “Him” he says in a tiny voice and Oli doesn't understand.

“What?”

“Nn-ot her, him”

Oh. Oli tries not to let his surprise show on his face, doesn't want Lee to think he cares even though he does but not like that, he just fuck, Lee's never said, never given any indication that he's not only interested in girls. Oli's only ever seen him with girls. It makes him angrier somehow, that a guy would do this to Lee, his Lee who definitely doesn't deserve to have some self centred asshole fucking dump him for other guy who's probably also a massive wanker.

This isn't a situation he's ever thought he'd need to say something about. What does he say?

“Well” Oli says in the most diplomatic i'm there for you and I don't care about your sexuality but I care about your feelings kind of way he can muster. “I can at least get away with punching him without there being a big bloody scandal, can't I?”


End file.
